Love Never Dies Story Continue Sarah & Jareth
by brianatrng1
Summary: It's been 2 months since Sarah was back from her journey the Labyrinth Sarah starts getting regret what Jareth said to her. 10 years later Sarah received an invitation to sing at the new opera house in New York but someone else decide to have her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

2 months after the events of the Labyrinth Sarah regrets of what Jareth had said to her

 _Just fear, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave._ It was night the most beautiful full moon that she decide to wish her self. I wish to go to the Goblin Kings Castle she said a dust of wind brew in and aroused Sarah and she disappear and appear in the King's throne room Jareth was waiting for her. I knew you were would be here he said Sarah went up to him and said I decide to take up your offer I thought it over I wanted to be with you my king. Jareth smiled he conjure up a crystal ball wait Sarah look what I'm offering you, your dreams he said. Sarah already knew what her dreams is to be with him always she smiled and took the crystal ball and Jareth put his arms around her waist closer and kissed her passionately Sarah put her arms around his neck to kiss him back as she moan in the kissed he transported them selfs to his bed chambers. They removed there clothes and moved towards to the bed kissing each other making passionate love to each other.

 **10 years later**

Sarah was married to a wonderful man name Daniel that she loved and had a 10 year old son name Toby after his baby brother his eyes were two mismatched eyes like someone she once knew his hair was dark brown hair like his mother.

Sarah received a letter telling her to come to Coney Island for a job. Sarah has decided to take the offer but what she doesn't know who will be from someone from her past.

Sarah her husband Daniel and there son Toby went to Coney Island in New York went to the hotel to saddle in but Daniel was very upset to start drinking and being a dick to his wife and there son.

 _What A Dreadful Town!..._

 _What a dreadful town, what a vulgar place_

 _What and awful mistake to have come here_

 _To be on display in that shameless way_

 _For the crude common lower-class scrum here_

 _How do they dare to treat us so?_

 _Daddy dear, come play with me_

 _Come and see this toy I've got_

 _What a snub at most from our so-called host_

 _Did he think sending freaks would be funny?_

 _Could the fool have thought that our pride was bought_

 _By his filthy American money?_

 _What a farce, what an outright slap in the face_

 _It's an utter disgrace_

 _I've got a mind to pack and go_

 _Never you mind the debts we own_

 _Who would believe we've sunk this low?_

 _Daddy please, come play with me_

 _Please tell the boy the answer's no_

 _Must you make that racket?_

 _It's the aria I'm to sing_

 _It hurts my head_

 _Please, let's not fight, dear_

 _I'm sure that no one intended a slight, dear_

 _Don't you patronize me_

 _It's your fault we came here_

 _We need the money, that's all_

 _That's why things haven't been right, dear_

 _Why doesn't it surprise me_

 _That I get the blame here?_

 _Let's leave tonight, dear_

 _If that would serve to ease_

 _Your troubled mind_

 _Leave the hurt behind_

 _Daddy dear, come over here_

 _And look at what they gave to me_

 _Wind the top and daddy, see_

 _Look, it plays a melody_

 _I need some air_

 _Dan, please_

 _Please what?_

 _Nothing, nothing, only_

 _Dan, don't drink anymore_

 _Daddy never plays with me_

 _Doesn't he love me?_

Sarah look at her son and went to him and told him Look with your Heart

 _Love's a curious thing_

 _It often comes disguised_

 _Look at love the wrong way_

 _It goes un-recognized_

 _So look with your heart_

 _And not with your eyes_

 _A heart understands_

 _A heart never lies_

 _Believe what it feels_

 _And trust what it shows_

 _The heart always knows_

 _Love is not always beautiful_

 _Not at the start_

 _So open your arms_

 _And close your eyes tight_

 _And when it finds love_

 _Your heart will be right_

 _Learn from someone who knows_

 _Make sure you don't forget_

 _Love you misunderstand_

 _Is love that you'll regret_

 _Mother_

 _Look with your Heart_

 _And not with your eyes_

 _The heart can't be fooled_

 _The heart is too wise_

 _Forget what you think_

 _Ignore what you hear_

 _It always sees clear_

 _Love is not always beautiful_

 _Not at the start_

 _But open your arms_

 _And close your eyes tight_

 _And when it finds love_

 _Your heart will be right_

The nanny came in to take the boy to his room Sarah had gave Toby a big tight hug goodnight and kiss his forehead and there we're off leaving Sarah alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She turn off the lamp went to pickup Toby's new toy off the ground then suddenly the toy starts playing a familiar turn ( _As the World Falls Down melody)_ she puts it down the top of the piano and back's way until she feels a breeze came from the balcony door flew open and she saw a dark figure from the moonlight she saw him from the night before first time they met. He was dressed in the same clothes all in black with his cape his shirt half open with his medallion around his neck that rested on his bare chest. Sarah was in shock seeing him after 10 years ago he still look so handsome still.

 _Beneath a Moonless Sky_

 _I should have known that you'd be here_

 _I should have known it all along_

 _I should sense you from the start_

 _You're in each measure of that song_

 _How dare you try and clam me now?_

 _How dare you come invade my life?_

 _If you could know the pain I'll know_

 _Then you would know_

 _I had no choice_

 _My, Sarah_

 _Your Sarah_

 _I was yours one brief night long ago_

 _Long ago with a man_

 _That I no longer know?_

 _Ah, Sarah_

 _You came and found where I hid_

 _Don't you deny that you did_

 _That long ago night_

That night

Flash back

Jareth and Sarah looked at each other with passionate Jareth kiss Sarah's neck all the way down to her to inner thighs Sarah moans his pleasure Jareth grin at the sound of her. Jareth lick and suck Sarah's inside while Jareth left hand squeeze Sarah's right nipple. Jareth came back to kiss Sarah while tasting her self Sarah felt Jareth capon going inside her she grasp in pain to adjust feeling relax then slowly he begin moving slowly inside her she moved her arms around his back up and down.

Present day

 _Once there was a night beneath a moonless sky_

 _Too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try_

 _I stole to your side to tell you I must go_

 _I couldn't see your face but sensed you even so_

 _And I touched you_

 _And I felt you_

 _And I heard those ravishing refrains_

 _The music of the pulse_

 _The singing in your veins_

 _And I held you_

 _And I touched you_

 _And embraced you_

 _And I felt you_

 _And with every breath and every sigh_

 _I felt no longer scared_

 _I felt no longer shy_

 _At last our feelings bared_

 _Beneath a moonless sky_

 _And blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul_

 _I looked into your heart and saw your pure and whole_

 _Cloaked under the night with nothing to suppress_

 _A woman and a man, no more and yet no less_

 _And I kissed you_

 _And caressed you_

 _And the world around just fell away_

 _We said things in the dark_

 _We never dared to say_

 _And I caught you_

 _And I kissed you_

 _And I took you_

 _And I beg you_

 _With a need too blatant to deny_

 _And nothing mattered then_

 _Except for you and I_

 _Again and then again_

 _Beneath a moonless sky_

Back in the flash Sarah and Jareth were sleeping so peaceful in each others arms until Jareth woke up staring at Sarah he then starting to feel regretting to he slowly got off from his bed put his clothes back on and carefully pick up Sarah and transported them back to the aboveground to Sarah bedroom putting her in bed and kiss her forehead and whispered goodbye and faded away.

 _And when it was done before the sun could rise_

 _Ashamed of what I was, afraid to see your eyes_

 _I stood while you slept and whispered a goodbye_

 _And slipped into the dark beneath a moonless sky_

 _And I loved you_

 _Yes, I loved you_

 _I'd have followed anywhere you lead_

 _I woke to swear my love_

 _And found you gone instead_

Sarah woke up to see the man she had the best night of her life but instead she woke up in her bedroom she thought it must been a dream but it felt so real Sarah was heart broken.

 _And I loved you_

 _(How I loved you)_

 _And I left you_

 _(How I loved you)_

 _And I had to, both of us knew why_

 _We both knew why_

 _And yet I won't regret_

 _From now until I die_

 _The night I can't forget_

 _Beneath a moonless sky_

 _And now_

 _How can you talk of now?_

 _For us, there is no now_

Sarah went out to the balcony having tears streaming down her cheeks Jareth follow her.

 _Once Upon Another Time_

 _Once upon another time_

 _Our story had only begun_

 _You chose to turn the page_

 _And I made choices too_

 _Once upon that other time_

 _We did what we thought must be done_

 _And now we have no choice_

 _We do what we must do_

 _We love, we live_

 _We give what we can give_

 _And take what little we deserve_

 _Once upon another time_

 _I knew how our story would end_

 _And maybe I was wrong_

 _But now the moment's gone_

 _Worried still that other time_

 _I'd make time itself somehow bend_

 _But now I'm not that strong_

 _And time keeps moving on_

 _We love, we live_

 _We give what we can give_

 _And take what little we deserve_

 _We love, we live_

 _We give what we can give_

 _And take what little we deserve_

 _Once upon another time._

After a moment Jareth decided to think of a plain to get Sarah to sing for him

 _10 long years of yearning_

 _Years of dreaming of this moment_

 _When that miracle_

 _That peerless instrument_

 _Plays for me_

 _Just fleetingly_

 _Lays the ghost which tortures me_

 _Tortures me ah, Sarah_

I know what Gilbert is paying you. I will double the amount for just one night's work here, in my concert hall he said. Sarah told him no, just one night Sarah ONE song that is all I ask. Sarah told him why should I? For 10 years you're let me believe you were dead and now you lure us here and expect me to do your bidding. Submit to you again I won't it I own you nothing. Sarah was about to go inside when her son came telling her that he had an awful dream.

 **Mother Please I'm Scared**

 _Mother please I'm scared_

 _What a dream, an awful dream_

 _Someone strange and mad_

 _Seizing me and drowning me_

 _Shhh Toby, it's alright darling_

 _Come and meet a friend of mine_

 _Welcome to my world young friend._

 _Your would? Where are we?_

 _We're in Labyrintasma, young man! On Coney Island! A world of fantasy where illusion is emperor!_

 _Tell me where you'd like to go_

 _Tell me what you want to see_

 _I can grant any wish_

 _Could you show me if you please_

 _All Labyrintasma's mysteries_

 _All that's strange and wild and dark_

 _In the shadows of the park_

You shall see it all tomorrow. In fact, I myself

will show you. I promise.

Back to sleep now Toby

Why does he wear a cape mother? Is he a magician?

Yes darling…in his way…

What a child! Full of life…full of you…my precious Sarah.

 _Help me through the sadness_

 _Do this kindness for your majesty_

 _Or your progeny, that perfect specimen_

 _May disappear on Coney Island_

 _Vanish here on Coney Island_

 _Ah, Sarah_

What are you saying? How could you? After all that we'll been? Who are you?

I am King of the Goblins! I am dying Sarah! Suffocating here in the dark! Give me breath, give me life! Sing for me! Or I will take from you everything you have ever loved!

No! No you can't!

Oh, but I can. A man as cruel as this, believe me, is capable of anything.

And what am I to sing?

One song composed by me.

And then we're free to leave?

And will of course receive a princely fee.

Is it on

With the show?

Does he stay?

Does he go?

Jareth handle her the song score for her to take it she accepts it and crys thinking of her son before Jareth disappear in glitter. Sarah opening the page she began humming the sweet melody (Love Never Dies) she look at every note that he composed it was so lovely that Sarah went out to the balcony to look over Labyrintasma before her husband Daniel came in

He's nowhere to be seen! Insolence!

Who?

Gilbert! What the devil is going on in this place?

Darling…

Sarah?

Things have changed Daniel.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Jim's Henson The Labyrinth and Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber lyrics of Love Never Dies. Sorry for taking to long I was thinking new characters for the story so hope you enjoyed it and this is my first fiction.**

Chapter 3

The next morning Toby was extremely excited about going to labyrintasma and seeing Jareth King. Sarah and her husband went to find who Sarah haven't seen when she was in middle school Caroline Fordes and her mother Elizabeth Forbes.

 **Dear Old Friend**

5, 6, a- 5,6,7,8

Bathing beauty, on the beach

Bathing beauty, say hello

What a cutie, what a peach

Bathing beauty, watch her go

(Alright, Caroline take 5, girls take it one more time)

Bathing beauty, on the beach

Very nice, Carol

Do you think so, mother really?

You're come a long way since beginning of the season

Does he agree?

It's been 3 months, he never comes to see the show

Even a word from him, just one

You may get more than that  
He has been composing again, late at night  
Not this cheap Vaudeville trash, something glorious

For, for me?

Continue to work hard  
Make yourself useful to him

Mother

Patience, Tobes, first I must find the stage manager  
My dressing room, the musical director

Then we'll go look for our friend and go see the island?

I'm sure he'll send for you when he's ready  
Well, excuse me, miss, would you mind?

Heaven help me, could it be?  
No, it couldn't possibly

Sorry, do I?

Yes, I think you do

Have we?

Go on, take a guess

Wait, it can't be, is it?

Yes

Oh, my God, I can't believe it's you

Look at you, Sarah  
Regal as a queen and beautiful

Carol, and you as well  
I could hardly tell it's you

My dear old friend  
Can't believe you're here, old friend

After all this time

So glad you came  
You look sublime

You look the same

My sweet old friend  
Never thought we'd meet, old friend

Look at you, a star

And you, a wife

And isn't life a splendid thing?

And here we are

To see the sights

And sing

To sing?

And of course, as a treat for my son  
Caroline, meet Toby

Who hired you to sing here?

You

It can't be you  
Is this a jest?

How can this be?

We've come to work  
At whose request?  
The contract's here  
I want to see

My God, the price  
It's rather high  
Why, it's absurd  
Oh, yes, I know

Inform your boss  
That by the by  
The fee goes up  
Or else we go

My dear old friend  
Here's how things appear, old friend  
He who pays the bill  
Times two or three  
Be sure he will  
And handsomely

And dear old friend  
Now that we are clear, old friend  
That's all very well but till you're gone  
You'll wait upon my boss' whim  
Ah, yes, your boss and who is that?  
It's him

Sorry, did I hear you right?  
Here to sing  
Tomorrow night?  
I'm afraid there must be some mistake

You can't be performing  
Why?  
Mainly, dear 'cause so am I  
I'm in fact the star, for heaven's sake

What are you to sing?  
Just one little thing, an aria  
Please you needn't fret  
I'm sure you will get your due

Him?  
That's what I said  
You work for him?  
Now so do you

And my poor wife  
We thought him dead  
She'll be appalled  
Unless she knew

Darling, please, are you alright?  
(Tell me now, that music, who was its creator?)  
Darling, please don't squeeze so tight  
(Something's going on here, I'll deal with you later)

Did you know?  
How could I know  
Why would they come?  
Why won't they go?

My dear old friend  
Can't believe you're here, old friend  
Speaking as your host  
As an artist  
What a surprise  
To say the least

Yes, dear old friend  
That's a happy tear, old friend  
I can't conceal, try though I may  
The way I feel so I pretend  
I'm sure it's clear  
To such a dear old friend

You mustn't stay  
Why would I leave?  
Why are we here?  
Don't play naive

What dear old friends  
Don't we all live here, old friends?  
Nothing has been changed  
And never will  
Just rearranged  
And yet we're still

Such grand old friends  
Such devoted and old friends  
Words cannot suggest  
What's in my heart  
And for the rest  
Why even start?

My dear old friends  
So much longer near, old friends  
Back again at last  
When everyone  
Is doing great  
Won't this be fun?

With dear old friends  
Utterly sincere old friends  
Honey, break a leg  
Madame, good day  
Enjoy your stay  
Hope it extends

So glad you're here  
A lovely dear old friend  
Old friend

Toby, Toby, Toby?  
Must we always be chasing after the boy?  
I promise you, when I find him  
No, I will look for him

Sarah took off to find her son and knows where he might be with.

Break's over, Caroline, back to work  
A-5, 6, 7, 8  
Bathing beauty, on the beach  
Bathing beauty, say hello  
What a cutie, what a peach  
Bathing beauty, watch her go

The three trio took the boy up to meet there master king, Toby was in awe what he saw was wonderful Jareth look up and was pleased that his minions that they brought the boy to him.

 **Beautiful**

What is this place?

This is my realm

Illusion's domain

Where music and beauty and artifice reign

One moment little Mikeson while I prepare our adventure!

May I?

Does the young Mikeson play?

What's this?

Just a song in my head

Go on…

I think it's beautiful

Hear how each note seems to float

Hear how they all die and fall

Just like the night

It's beautiful

This boy…

So very beautiful

This music…

Music that comes uncontrolled

He plays like me!

Haunting and lovely and bold

He's just 10 years old…

Ten years old!

My God!

Come with me… I want to show you

Something… Follow me I want to know what you think!

Have you ever yearned to go

Past the world you think you know?

Been enthralled to the call

Of the beauty underneath?

Have you let drawn you in

Past the place where dreams begin

Felt the full breathless pull

Of the beauty underneath?

Can you taste it?

Have you heard its music and embraced it?

Do you crave the visions that it shows you?

Do you wonder why it chose you?

Like it knows you,

Knows you have a darkness running through you.

If you not afraid I'll show in to you.

You don't fear the darkness, do you?

Have you found yourself beguiled

By the dangerous and wild?

And been hooked

At the beauty underneath?

Have you felt you senses surge

And surrendered to the urge?

Tell me you know it too

Know the beauty underneath.

If it's in you,

In your skin and bone and blood and sinew.

If it doesn't frighten you and shake you

There are places I can take you…

I can taste it,

I have heard that music and embraced it,

Heard it in the wonders that you've shown me…

It's all so beautiful!

So strange yet beautiful!

Everything just as you say!

And he's so beautiful,

Perhaps too beautiful,

What I suspect cannot be…

Still, he seems so much like me,

I can't look away…

Can't you taste it?

You have seen the darkness and embraced it,

Don't you crave the visions that it shows you?

Don't you wish that it had chose you?

Why it knows us,

Knows our skin and bone and blood and sinew?

Knows the things I recognize within you.

Are you willing to continue?

But it knows you

Knows your skin and bone and sinew

Knows you have no beauty deep within you

Knows the madness can't continue.

Then you're ready…

Come closer…

You've no fear of the beauty underneath.

You can face it-

You can take it-

You see through to the beauty underneath!

To the splendor? And the glory?

To the truth of the beauty underneath!

You'll accept it, you'll embrace it

Let me show you the beauty underneath!

All the splendor, and the glory!

All the truth of the beauty underneath!

You'll accepts it, you'll embrace it

Let me show you the beauty under-

Toby screams but lucky for Sarah had found her son.

Sarah  
Toby! Toby! Toby it's alright-its me!

Toby  
It's horrible! Horrible!

Sarah  
Oh, shhh...don't be frightened!

Jareth  
How could think I wouldn't guess?  
How could you think I wouldn't know?  
Do you have something to confess?  
I want the truth right now if so!

Sarah  
Listen, darling, I want you to go with Miss Forbes back to the hotel...alright? I have to talk to Mr. King alone. Caroline, would you mind?

Once upon another time  
You left me, yet left me alone  
But that's not all you did  
You left me with a son

Ever since that other time  
I've wished you could somehow have known  
I kept the secret hid  
The secret my marriage forbid  
What else could I have done?

Just love...

Jareth  
A son...

Sarah  
Just live

Jareth  
My son...

Sarah  
Just give what I could give  
And take what little I deserve

Jareth  
Forgive me!  
He sees me and shuns me  
As you did once  
Take him now  
Take him and go  
Go now be free but swear one thing to me  
He will never ever know

Sarah  
I swear it believe me  
You know you have my word  
And I swear this music won't  
Remain unheard

This music, your music  
Will live again  
Once last time just as I swore

BOTH  
And soul to soul we will  
Once more be whole

Jareth  
When I hear you sing

Sarah  
Once more...

Jareth  
From out of ugliness such light  
From out of darkness such a flame  
In him my wrongness is made right  
And yet he loathes me just the same

So let him shun me in disgust  
Let him flee this cursed face  
If I must hide from him I must  
Yet he shall be my saving grace

For Sarah, my Sarah  
If it's true he's my reason to live  
Ah Sarah, then our son shall have all I can give  
Ah Sarah, all I create on this earth  
All that I'll never be worth  
All shall be his!

Forbes  
All shall be his...  
Ten long years and he casts us aside  
Ten whole years this is how we're repaid  
Ten dark years of toil and tears  
And now what we've worked for will go to that child

All our hopes were at last in our grasp  
All the dreams and the plans that we laid  
Everything is vanishing  
And we get discarded, rejected, reviled  
All of the bonds in between us now torn  
All of the love that we gave him forsworn  
All would be ours if that bastard had never been born!


End file.
